Missing you
by xinqian
Summary: Its been four months since the day Kyou left,  four months since Haru realised his true feelings for the cat.  All he wants is for the cat to come back and return his feelings...  warning yaoi and lots of FLUFF :D
1. Chapter 1

Four long torturous months - That's how long it had been since Kyou had left. Noone knew where he had gone, all his possessions were still at Shigure's house but then Kyou was never one to feel attached but they all thought he would have said goodbye to Tohru.

His departure had had more affect on the family then they ever would have realised.

Yuki was the most surprising, for the first month he would go out searching for the lost cat for hours – always, he would come back alone.

Tohru was inconsolable and she worked harder than ever; she didn't want to let Kyou down.

Shigure wasn't as crude as usual and he didn't have a single bad thing to say about the cat.

Me? I realised my true love for him. Every night I pray for him to come back to us. Every day my hope dwindles a little bit more. Soon, I fear, I will give up on him entirely.

o) o (o

'Haru it's time for breakfast' Tohru's sickly sweet voice made its way to my ears. I groaned and put the pillow over my head signalling that I was not getting up anytime soon

'Oh Haru! Did you stay up late again? You're really not getting enough sleep or eating enough, you can talk to me about anything you know that right?' She walked over to my bed and placed her small hand on my shoulder.

Black was tempted to shove her away and tell her to leave me alone, but white reasoned that Kyou would kill him if he did that. So instead he mumbled a throaty 'I'm fine' and told her he'd be down soon for breakfast.

'Okay if you're sure you don't want to talk about anything...' she stood up and gently closed the door behind her.

I moaned and pushed myself out of my bed. _My_ bed. It wasn't mine it was Kyou's I had been staying here since he left. The downsides were no more lie-ins but it felt like I was with him in some way.

I picked my way across the floor to the dresser. I fished out one of Kyou's abandoned shirts and pulled it to my face. I sniffed it and tears slowly fell down my face. Sinking to the floor I didn't even bother to hide my loud sobs. Anyone could have heard me for all I cared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters ;( anyway enjoy :)**

After a long drawn-out breakfast with Tohru's sympathetic eyes watching me all the time, I headed outside for a bit of Kyou hunting.

I recently got my licence and a shiny new motorbike, funded by the main house. Today I was going to go further than I went last time.

I already told Shigure I would be gone for a few days. His reply was a curt nod before he returned into his study to do some work.

I set off and made my way across town after town. Every so often I would stop to ask if a young boy with hair like fire had been seen; every time the answer was the same – no. That didn't deter me though.

I saw the clouds were becoming grey and I knew it was going to rain. Kyou hated the rain.

All I could imagine was Kyou scared, weak and tired sitting somewhere unfamiliar waiting for someone to come and rescue him. This was probably not the case, even he did need someone to love him, he wasn't particularly dependant on anyone.

Then I just started thinking about all the things I loved about him, the things I never got the chance to tell him.

His smile – very rare but when he smiled it was if the whole world shone. It made everyone else smile too, even Yuki!

I loved how his nose always crinkled when he was annoyed and how he would blush at anything remotely crude.

He was so innocent and naive when it came to sex and girls. Not many people saw that, they assumed he'd had lots of experience.

I knew he hadn't and I secretly hoped he had no interest in girls at all. But even I knew this was probably just wishful thinking with the way he acted around Tohru.

The first bolt of lightning came and I gripped the handle bars tighter. Lightning was the worst for him, once he just couldn't move any of his limbs at all. Shigure had to carry him up the stairs, though he never let him know that. His pride would have been too bruised.

I smiled again. Kyou and his pride, it really was endearing if you thought about it. That he was so insecure that he refused to accept chocolate as it was too 'girly'.

All the little things that no one else cared about made him so riled up. Some might say that's a bad thing but to see his eyes light up like fire and too see him so passionate... it's incredible.

0)o(0

I had travelled for eight hours in the rain before I stopped at a hotel. I checked in and found my way to the grotty room. I dumped my rucksack down on the brown carpet before collapsing onto the bed. All I could do was lie my head down on the pillow and close my eyes.

**I swear Kyou will come into this in person soon :) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got two reviews so thank you :) this is my longest chapter ever and it still looks really short :P but I hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own any of the characters in Fruits Basket**

I groaned and popped open an eye. Glancing towards the window I could see that the rain was still coming down fast. Wherever Kyou was he wouldn't be happy.

I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. I pealed of my still sodden T-shirt and threw it on the ground. I stepped in just as the water heated up, then I let my tears fall. It had become a habit for me to cry in the shower, only because it didn't feel like any tears wear falling. I could pretend to still be strong and pretend that the tears weren't tears at all and just water shooting from the shower head.

I had to put on the same wet T-shirt from the night before. I hadn't brought any spare clothes, unless you counted one of Kyou's shirts but that wouldn't have fit me anyway.

I began to wander if Kyou would recognise any of us if saw us all now. My shoulders had broadened and I was at least 3 inches taller. Yuki as well, his features were becoming more and more masculine every time I glanced his way. For all I knew Kyou could have changed as well.

o)o(o

I was walking to reception to hand back my key when I stopped in my tracks.

'Hey how much is a room for one night?' A person with flaming red hair asked. I cocked my head to the side. I couldn't see his face but the hair looked like Kyou's but he was thinner and his bare arms were paler than Kyou would ever allow them to be.

Then he turned around.

That face, that beautiful face, it was Kyou.

'Ha – Haru!' His face lit up and he darted forward to greet me. 'I can't believe it's you! You've changed so much!' I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. Since he had gone I had been playing over in my head what I would say to him if I eventually found him - but now, my mouth just wouldn't move. I punched the wall beside me in frustration.

'H-Haru, wh-what are you doing?' Kyou took a step back.

'Where have you been?' Was all I could spit out. 'Everyone's been so fucking worried about you, you – you better have a good explanation for all of this!' His face looked sad but I gave in to the anger that black felt. I had to tell him what he done to our family. 'T-Tohru has been working herself to the bone and Yuki has gone out looking for you every week. Shigure hasn't been funny or crude or happy and I...' I stopped short. He was looking at me with fear and I simmered

'Just tell me where you've been' I said gruffly.

He looked at the floor. 'I-I'm so sorry that I made you all worry about me. I'll tell you what happened but can we go somewhere else first.'

I took him back up to my hotel room and we sat down on the bed together.

'I just had a fight with Yuki and I lost again...' he stopped to scowl and I almost smiled at how cute he looked but I was still so angry.

'Anyway I went for a walk to cool down so I went through the park. I was only there for about ten minutes when it started to rain and you know how it gets to me... so I left the park and I was about to cross the road when a car just came out of nowhere. I swear I looked! But I just wasn't alert as I usually am and this car must have hit me but I don't really remember what happened after just seeing it speed towards me. I woke up in this bed and this woman told me she had been taking care of me for like two weeks and I hadn't woken up. She asked me who I was but I couldn't remember, there was just a blank space in my mind. So I stayed with her until I remembered some stuff and how to get home. I only remembered most stuff like two days ago s-so I'm really sorry I made you all worry! I couldn't help it though! It wasn't my fault!'

The stubborn scowl had returned to his face and he crossed his arms and wouldn't look at me.

My heart had lifted and a smile spread across my face. I could finally do what I had been waiting to do.

'Kyou' I whispered.

'What!' He huffed still not looking at me.

'Look at me,' I breathed getting closer and closer to him.

'No!' So I turned his face slowly towards mine. I guess he was too surprised to react straight away so I slowly brought my face to his and kissed him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all my reviewers and again I'm really sorry because this chapter is really short again :P but I'll try and update really frequently to make up for it. **

**I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket**

**Enjoy :)**

o)o(o

It was a short sweet kiss and I when I pulled away I was smiling. Kyou wasn't; he wouldn't look at me.

I panicked and started to backtrack quickly, 'Kyou I-I'm sorry, I don-'

'Don't be!' He cut in and whipped his head to face me.

There were tears in his eyes, that was odd. I had never seen Kyou even remotely close to crying apart from when Tohru had accepted the monster inside of him.

My mouth was gaping open and he looked uncomfortable. He started shifting around and pawing at the duvet. 'I-I enjoyed it,'

'Then why are you crying?'

'It's just, when I started to remember some stuff one of the first things I remembered was that I loved you. For a long time I couldn't remember your name or mine so I had to wait a bit but I was so prepared to come and find you when I did but then...'

he paused and he gripped the sheets a bit tighter, ' then I remembered the curse and Akito and all that crap and I knew...'

he hiccupped and the tears had started to spill from his eyes 'I knew that I would never be able to tell you and I knew that I could never be with you!'

I pulled him into my chest as his shoulders racked from deep heavy sobs. I rubbed his arms and kissed the top of his head. Then my own tears fell.

'We're so stupid,' I whispered. 'I've loved you for a long time, but it was only when you were gone that I realised how much time I had wasted by not telling you. If only we had both told each other sooner then we wouldn't have caused each other so much pain!'

'I'm so sorry Haru,'

'Me too Kyou, I'm sorry too.'

We sat like that for what felt like an eternity until all the tears that were going to fall had fallen.

I released him and tilted his chin upwards. He looked so beautiful with his eyes shining and lips quivering softly.

I swooped down low to steal a kiss and then I whispered in his ear 'I love you'

He smiled and replied 'I love you too Haru'

o)o(o

**Review Review Review :) **

**Oh btw when i write or even just read anime i always imagine music with it :p so I kinda imagined that this .com/ watch?v=yl5cLrM4NMY&feature=related (remove the space and put youtube infront of the .com) would start just before Kyou said he enjoyed the kiss but you have to read the speech outloud for it to be slow enough sorry this sounds really weird but thought some people might like it :P enjoy :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two uploads in one day *pats self on back* :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters**

**Enjoy :)**

o)o(o

We walked back down to the reception and I handed back the key.

" 'ere didn't you want a room?' The receptionist pointed at Kyou.

'No he has somewhere he has to be now' I smiled down at Kyou who smiled back at me. We stepped outside and Kyou immediately shivered. I looked at him worriedly before I remembered something.

'Oh hey I have one of your shirts so here wear it if you're cold,' I held out the shirt to him smiling.

'... You had one of my shirts?' _Damn_ I thought, _that hadn't sounded so stalkerish in my head._

'Err, yeah sorry, I just yeah' there really was nothing to say about it and Kyou took the shirt. I guided him round to the road where my bike was. I grabbed the helmet and I was going to place it on his head when his hands stopped me.

'What's wrong love?'

'Haru you said that everyone was really worried about me yeah?'

'Yeah that's right.'

'So... will they be angry at me?' He had started to fidget with his shirt and I smiled at him.

'They'll be more happy to see you and when you explain what happened they won't even have reason to be angry.' He glanced up and smiled gratefully. 'So can I put this on your head now?'

'What about you?' He said when he saw there was only one.

'I don't need one,' I replied.

'What so are you saying that I'm like the girl who needs like protecting and crap!' He glared angrily at me. I smiled and ruffled his hair. 'Don't do that!' He snarled.

'Oh Kyou if you bumped your head once and it meant that we lost you for four months don't you think it's natural for your boyfriend to want to protect it as much as possible?'

'... your what?' His eyes were wide.

'Boyfriend, isn't that what we are?'

'I guess so... but you say it so freely'

'It's not shameful to be gay is it.'

'No I guess it's not...' He looked down thoughtfully and I took the opportunity to force the helmet on his head. I could see him glare at me through the visor but he kept it on all the same. I climbed on and he followed.

'Hold me round the waist Kyou, it's the safest way,' he gingerly wrapped his arms around me. 'Hold on tight!'

I zoomed off and I felt his arms tighten; I smiled, it felt good to be so close to him.

o)o(o

Yuki and Tohru must have heard us approaching because they ran outside. They always ran out every time I came back, even though all the previous times I had returned empty handed. I smiled because this time I wouldn't have to look at their disappointed faces.

Kyou slowly slid off and looked down at the floor shuffling his feet.

'Haru did you find him?' They heard Tohru's hopeful voice call out. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks. 'Kyou?' She beamed and raced over, she nearly pounced on him but Haru stopped her. She immediately started fussing over him instead.

Yuki had also seen him. He also sauntered over. 'Kyou...' he whispered.

Kyou glanced up fearfully.

**Review Review Review Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter and I apologise in advance for it - i looked back at it andi could tell it wasn't very good :P**

**Disclaimer: do not own Fruits Bakset**

**ENJOY! :)**

'Kyou' Yuki repeated in a low growling voice, he took a step forward before he pounced. He tackled Kyou to the floor and pinned his arms down.

'Damn rat! What the hell are you doing?' Kyou yelled.

'Where the fuck were you? You made us all worried and we spent ages looking for you and now you just saunter back in –' I cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Yuki he has a reason,'

'What reason could there possibly be for disappearing for so fucking long!' Kyou had stopped struggling and was just staring at Yuki open mouthed. He hadn't expected Yuki to have cared at all, Yuki hated him!

'Yuki please can I explain,' Kyou whispered. He looked straight into Yuki's eyes, he had never called him by his name before. It was always 'damn rat' or another kind of insult. Yuki tumbled off of him.

'Fine,' he grunted, 'I'll let you explain.' Tohru obviously felt it was safe to go and fuss again, she said he looked to thin and pale. She rushed inside to fix up some rice balls for everyone. I smiled at her back, she didn't care where he'd been she was just happy he was back.

I helped Kyou up and we all followed her inside, Yuki still wasn't looking at Kyou. After being infatuated with Yuki for a long time I could tell what was bothering him. He didn't really care where Kyou had been, he too was just happy he was back, he was just confused as to why he cared where he was in the first place. He is so rarely confused that when he is he gets angry, just like Kyou.

Those two are so similar but the just don't know it.

I could see that Yuki was planning what to say in response to Kyou's tale – whatever it was. He was going to get up, walk away, stop at the door, turn his head backwards and say 'stupid cat, what an idiotic tale,' then he would thank Tohru for the food and head upstairs. He's so predictable but I thought that maybe for this tale that he wouldn't do that. I was hoping that he might show to Kyou that he does actually care about him.

Maybe that's too much to hope for though.

o) O (o

We all sat silently as Tohru dished out rice balls to all of us. I could see that Kyou was just itching to wolf them down. I wondered what the last proper food he had was.

'So...' Yuki said coldly, ' are you going to tell us your amazing tale'

Kyou swallowed his mouthful quickly and cleared his throat, 'um yes of course!' He relayed his tale to them like he did to me, in the same rushed fashion, clearly missing out a lot but it still made Tohru gasp with horror.

'... really wasn't my fault and I'm sorry!' Kyou bowed his head to them and I was slightly amused. Whoever thought that Kyou would bow his head to Yuki.

Kyou peeked upwards to look at Yuki's face, so did I. It was contorting into odd shapes; he was obviously fighting the side that wanted him to appear indifferent.

'Are you still angry?' I asked him, his face was going blue with effort. I gave him a look which said _just tell him what you're thinking_. He relaxed, defeated 'I-I'm just glad your home that's all!' With that he promptly stood up and strutted out of the room.

We all sat there stunned and I saw the corners of Kyou's mouth twitch upwards into a slight smile. Soon Tohru was back to fussing again and I sat next to Kyou.

'What did I say eh?' I nudged his shoulder, 'told ya they'd be fine once you told them your story,'

He smiled up at me, 'thank you Haru,' he squeezed my hand before dropping it hastily when Tohru reappeared.

**REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy new years eve everyone ^^ I hope 2010 was a good year for all of you, it was great for me :D Also I wish you to have a great 2011!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Fruits Basket **

I noticed this and frowned.

'Kyou,' I whispered in his ear, 'she deserves to know about us. She's accepted everything about you, it only has to be her we tell, but it would be a nice thank you don't you think?'

I heard him sigh and I smiled. It was so easy to get him to agree now.

'Um...Tohru?' He said, 'can I... I have to tell you something.'

'Oh what is it Kyou? Do you want something?' She smiled brightly at him.

'No I just want you to know something that's all...' he looked down and she waited patiently.

'Go on!' I breathed in his ear,

He took a deep breath before he started, 'Haru and I... Haru and I are together!' He shut his eyes and blushed a dark crimson.

I stared at Tohru, she cocked her head to the side nd looked confused, '...together?'

Kyou let out an exasperated sigh, 'you know together, _together, __**TOGETHER!**_'

I lay a hand on his shoulder, 'Kyou just repeating the word won't make her understand.' I had a sudden thought of inspiration. 'Let's show her instead!'

'Show her what d-' I cut him off with a short swift kiss, I drew back and admired the blush sweeping his cheeks, 'HARU!' We both looked towards Tohru expentantly.

She blinked and then she clasped her hands to her chest and jumped up and down exitedly. 'This is so great! I'm so happy for you two.' Before we could stop her she had swooped across the room and – POOF, a cow and a kitten stood in the living room.

'Oh dear I'm so sorry!' Tohru began gushing apologies and Kyou was trying to persuade her that it didn't matter.

Then we heard the door slide open. 'What in the world is all this racket about? In my own how I get woken up by shrieks and-' Shigure stopped in his tracks before his eyes went wide, 'Kyou!' he scooped the little cat up into his arms and started hugging it maddly.

'You're back! Yey!' He kissed the cat's pink nose before said cat starting hissing and clawing wildly. Kyou leapt out of Shigure's arms and hid behind Tohru's legs. 'Haru well done on finding him,'

'Moo'

Shigure swept out of the door just as there was a POOF and a cloud of smoke.

'Eep!' Tohru started flailing and shielding her eyes.

As we were dressing I could see that Kyou couldn't help but take a sneak peak at my body and could see him blushing, he was too cute. When we were dressed he asked me where I was sleeping.

'Well when you were gone, I moved into to your room so I guess it's our room now,' I smiled.

'WHAT!' Kyou exploded, 'We are NOT sharing a room!'

'Well where do you expect me to sleep?' I replied calmly.

'ON THE SOFA, IN THE BATH, IN A TREE! I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS IT'S NOT IN MY ROOM!'

'We are boyfriends you know,'

'so! If we share a room you'll get... you'll get bad ideas and I don't want to share a room with some horny perv!' He turned his back on me, fuming. I let him simmer first before I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his small little waist.

'Don't worry,' I licked his ear tentatively, 'I'll sleep on the sofa in your room until you're ready to let me sleep with you in the same bed. Now does that sound alright?' There was a pause before he nodded ever so slightly.

I beamed. 'Right then let's go to bed!' I slung his arm over my shoulder and scooped him up with the other and bounded upstairs, leaving Tohru smiling absent-mindedly. He was so shocked to protest at first but then he started thrashing around violently.

'Haru what the hell do you think you're doing!' I kicked open the door to _our _room and dropped him on his bed.

'Lighten up kitten! It was just a joke.' I flopped down on the sofa and grinned at him. He started spluttering and his face went bright red.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?'

'Oh kitten? I thought it was cute, like you. I'm gonna take a shower see you soon' I waved at him and left the room, satisfied with the look of horror on his face.

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year everyone :) I didn't have time to write a very long chapter today but I hope it's alright and the next one will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Fruits Basket**

**ENJOY :D**

**o)o(o**

My eyes slowly flittered open and I shifted out of the uncomfortable position I was lying in.

The bed Kyou was sound asleep in looked so comfy and inviting that I sauntered over there.

Kneeling down beside the bed, I reached out to stroke Kyou's cheek. His face scrunched up and his nose wiggled a little – _Just like a small kitten_ I thought smiling.

I ruffled the cat's hair slightly and pulled it out of his eyes. I kissed his cheek and then stood up and was started to walk away.

'Haru,'

I heard a soft moan and I turned around, thinking that Kyou had woken up.

'Haru...'

I peered down again and saw that he was still asleep. I sat down by the bed, smiling evilly and waiting to see what he said next. _He's having a sex dream _thought black's natural perverse side.

'Haru... don't go... please Haru don't... leave...'

He grunted, and turned over – the dream had finished. I slouched down confused; I didn't understand why he thought I would leave. There was a small part inside of me that felt hurt that he thought that I would be like the others in his life and abandon him. Mostly though, I just felt sad.

I realised that I was going to be the best boyfriend anyone had ever had. That was going to start with today. I stood up abruptly and shook Kyou's shoulder.

'Kyou... Kyou wake up!'

All I got in reply was a snort and a half snore so I shook his shoulders harder and flicked his forehead. 'Wake up!'

He slowly peeled his eyes open and he looked at me with a look of disgust, 'what – do – you – want?' He punctuated every syllable with venom.

'Today, my love, we will have our first date!'

'HEH!' He sat up straight.

'You heard me! Today I'm going to take you out and treat you like every good boyfriend should!'

'But I don't have any money with me to do anything expensive!'

'Didn't you listen? I said _I _was going to treat you, which means I'll pay but I also get to choose where we go. So you hurry up, take a shower and get ready to go because I'm gonna make this the funnest day ever!'

o)o(o

**Review :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you to all the reviewers my aim is to get the same number of reviews as I have chapters and so far so good ^^. Anyway I've been updating nearly every day and sometimes double in one :o but that's gonna stop when I go back to school ;(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Fruits Basket or The Ring.**

**Enjoy :)**

o)o(o

I entered the kitchen where Tohru was preparing breakfast,

'Oh Tohru, Kyou and I won't be eating breakfast,' I told her as I saw the quantities.

'You won't? Oh dear I'll have to put a lot of this in the fridge.'

'Actually, could you pack up our quantities and we'll eat the later. I was thinking of a picnic in the park with Kyou.'

She clasped her hands to her chest and beamed at me, 'that's so romantic Haru-kun! Is it your first date today?'

'Yes it is, and shh, no one else knows remember!'

Her hands whipped off her chest and she pressed them to her mouth, she looked around anxiously to see if anyone was nearby.

I sighed, 'don't worry no one heard you.'

She relaxed and asked if I wanted her to make any more food. 'No thank you, that looks delicious and plenty enough,'

I took the bag she presented me with and yelled up the stairs for Kyou.

He stumbled down the stairs still ruffling his hair with a towel. 'I'm here! God you're so impatient.'

He dumped the towel in the pile by the washing machine and we set out.

* * *

We were walking along in perfectly comfortable silence and I thought it was safe to hold my hand and brush his fingers. He started before gingerly sliding his fingers between mine; I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

'Um... Haru?'

'Yes kitten?' Momentarily he scowled before continuing

'Where are we going?'

'Lots of places kitten but they're all surprises.'

'That's not fair! I wanna know!'

'Now, now, kitten you have to learn patience! I thought that was key in being a martial artist?'

I grinned at him and he stuck his tongue at me.

The silence resumed and we soon reached town. He tried to slip his hand away from mine but I clung on.

'Remember Kyou, it's not shameful. Also, none of our family are here so let's be a proper couple and enjoy our date!'

First, I took him to the cinema. I asked him to pick a film but he said he didn't watch many so didn't know what ones were good.

So I picked a scary film.

I picked the Ring.

The Ring is very scary and who knew that Kyou was a big scaredy cat at heart.

* * *

_The television crackled and a well in the middle of the forest appeared on the screen. The man sat back in his seat. Something started to ascend from the depths of the well. A face covered almost entirely by straggly black hair started to be seen. The television crackled. The girl was nearly completely out of the well. The television crackled. She now stood infront of the well. The television crackled. She now was half way to the screen. The television crackled. She stood in front of the screen._

Kyou was giving little small jumps every time something remotely frightening happened – It was too cute ^^. I was just waiting for the moment that he jumped and grabbed onto my arm. It was doubtful that that would ever happen.

_There was a pause – everything stood still. Crackle. The angle changed and the girl surged grotesquely into the room._

Kyou started, slammed his eyes shut and grasped my arm.

I was so happy, I could have died.

* * *

'Shut up!' Kyou huffed after the film had finished.

'Kitten, I didn't say anything,'

'You're mocking me! I can see it on your face!'

'... you were just so cute! Grasping onto my arm like that and whimpering!'

'I DID NOT WHIMPER!' He yelled.

'Kyou we're in public. You're making a scene,'

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID OX!'

He looked down and the ground and clenched his fists, that was a sign that he was trying ever so hard not to hit me. I grinned, reached out and patted his head.

'Come on, let's go and I won't say any more about it.' I took his hand and whisked him out of the cinema.

I was guiding us (somehow) around the town to the next location and Kyou was still fuming slightly.

'Haru, I wouldn't have been scared if was remotely realistic.' I heard him force out through gritted teeth, 'I'm not scared of anything in the real world! Anything this world can throw at me, I can take it!'

'I know kitten, I know. I didn't doubt it for one second.' I didn't mention that I heard the fear in his voice last night when he was dreaming about me leaving, but I suppose that a dream can't really be considered the real world either.

Everyone's scared of something though, and even though he won't admit it, Kyou's no exception.

o)o(o

**Review Please! Also I'm sorry if I didn't get the Ring perfect because it's been a long time since I've seen that movie but it was the scariest I could think of.**

**Finally -Rejoice Rejoice this is the first chapter with over 1000 words :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers *^_^* Here's the next chapter but I feel I should warn you that I feel a bit of a writers block coming on :P I know how the story finishes but I just got to figure out how to get there!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fruits Basket characters**

**o)o(o**

We were sitting in the park peacefully enjoying each other's company when he asked me a question.

'Um Haru?' he said quietly.

'Yes Kyou?' I turned to look at him.

'Today's March 11th right?'

'Yes it is,'

'well it's gonna be white day in three days, so...' he shifted uncomfortably, 'I was wondering if you wanted me to get you something,'

'nope,' I said simply.

He looked at me surprised, 'Huh?'

'I'll get you something, you can give me something on Valentine's day,' I knew that this would get a reaction.

'WHAT!' He started spluttering, 'BUT THAT'S WHEN THE GIRL GET'S THE BOY SOMETHING! YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING ME I'M THE GIRL IN THIS RELATIONSHIP – WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING!' I was smiling because he said 'in this relationship' but I didn't tell him that.

'Oh it's nothing Kyou don't worry; if you want you can get me something on white day as well.'

'Don't say that now! I already got what you implied! Why am I the girl?'

'Because you are,'

'THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER YOU DAMN COW!'

'You're shorter than me,'

'not by much!'

'by about 4 inches now love. Anyway I look older than you,'

'I'm older than you!' He was going scarlet from anger.

'Not mentally,'

'SHUT UP!'

'Point proven.'

'Yeah well, what about the fact I can beat your ass in a fight! The girl doesn't do that!'

'Kagura?'

'SHE DOESN'T COUNT!'

He punched the grass and started puffing from being so angry. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I started laughing.

'STOP LAUGHING DAMN IT!'

'I'm sorry kitten but you get worked up over the smallest of things,' His face flushed and he sat back down cross-legged. He looked away from me again and started to shovel food into his mouth like a machine.

* * *

For the rest of the day I took him to places like the arcade and the market but the real surprise for him came in the evening. I wanted to show him something really beautiful and special.

'Haru why are we at the school?'

'It's a surprise,'

'I hate all these goddamn surprises!' He muttered but he didn't ask anymore. I lead him into the building and up the stairs. When we came to a door he recognised very well he stopped me.

'Haru what's on the roof?' He studied me suspiciously.

'You'll have to wait and see kitten,' I took his hand again and we walked out onto the roof. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost time.

'There's nothing here Haru,' his eyes went wide, 'you're not planning to do anything perverted are you? I'll beat your ass if you are!'

I grinned and pointed to behind him. He glared at me but slowly turned around.

'There's still nothing I can see!' He said angrily.

'Just wait kitten!' Then it came. BANG! From over the trees we could see the first shower of glimmering red lights. BANG! Then came the second in a sapphire blue.

The fireworks made him stop still. He became engrossed in them and subconsciously he moved to the edge. I ame up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

'They're ... beautiful,' he whispered.

'Just like you,' I grinned as I got a sharp elbow in the stomach. 'I'm glad you like them kitten, I'd thought they'd be a great end to our first date.'

I felt him turn round and he smiled at me. 'Thank you.' He lent up to give me a small kiss on the lips and then he swivelled back round to face the sky.

'You're welcome,' I whispered in his ear.

* * *

We were both exhausted when we got back and we headed straight for our room. When we were both ready for bed, I kissed him goodnight and started for the sofa. His hand clasped around my wrist and I slowly turned round to look at him.

'You can come and sleep with me... if you want,' He was focusing on a spot on the ground and it sounded like he had to force his words out but that didn't matter. I was so happy.

**o)o(o**

**Critism is much appreciated please give any kind of comment :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whew new chapter! Yeah :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters**

o)o(o

Even though he had said I could share the bed with him, it was almost worse. He made us sleep head to toe and no body parts could be touching. Therefore I spent the night cramped and with only my kitten's feet as company – they were nice feet though.

I grinned to myself and blew gently on the bottoms of his feet, his toes involuntarily curled and then flexed out again. I did it again repeatedly and a low purr started escaping his lips. Then I decided enough was enough and I tickled them with my fingers. He jumped and sprung up.

'HARU!' He growled. His hair was sprouting out like fire from his head and his eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

'Yes kitten?' I asked innocently.

'...nothing' he was getting so good at controlling his temper and it made me grin all the more. Then he turned his head to the side and muttered 'Haru there was something I was thinking about last night,'

'Mmhm?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Ask away my love,'

'I wanted to... I... wanted to ask what...' for a moment he looked unsure then he shook his head firmly, making his mass of orange flame settle down a fraction. 'Just forget it; I'm gonna go take a shower okay?'

'Aww come on Kyou you can't just leave me hanging like that tell me!'

'I said forget it dammit!'

'But you made it so interesting!'

'I SAID FORGET IT OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO KICK IT OUTTA YOUR HEAD!' His fist sailed across and hit the headboard. It was only then that I saw he had a big blush across his face and I figured it must have been an embarrassing question. So I let it drop.

'Fine, I'll forget it... for now' I winked at him.

He pursed his lips, threw back the sheets and strutted to the door.

_Man I wanna know so bad_

o)o(o

We rushed to get ready for school and Tohru, Yuki, Kyou and I set out. We met Momiji on the way and he met us with the same childish exuberance. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw him, since I moved into Shigure's I hadn't really been spending so much time with the rabbit. I decided to talk with him all the way there since Kyou had denied me any boyfriend's priviliges of holding hands on the way to school.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tohru enthusiastically waving her hand around to catch the freaky girl's and the Yankee's attention. They sauntered over to join us but freaky girl stopped short.

'Hana?' Tohru asked worried, 'are you alright?'

Freaky girl's eyes weren't moving and I followed the line of sight right into Kyou's eyes. The yankee did the same and bounded over to whack Kyou round the head.

'Oi, orange top! Where ya been?'

He rubbed his head and growled, 'don't call me that you damn blonde yankee?'

Yankee girl laughed, 'same gentleman as always!'

I was still focusing on freaky girl. She looked... frightened. She never showed any emotion so why would she show fear of Kyou?

I couldn't make sense of it and neither could the other person observing her.

From over my shoulder Yuki was also puzzling over Miss Hanajima.

o)o(o

**I thought y'all should know that I know that I'm not that fantastic at writing and I'm writing this at an attempt to get better so if anyone has any tips please feel free to give them to me *^_^***

**thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay this is officially the shortest chapter in the story and I really oughta have put it on the end of the last one but its quite significant you see (in my pathetic little story :P).**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it and don't mnd that it's so short but there was no way I could have made it longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea behind Fruits Basket or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**o)o(o**

Yuki wouldn't take his eyes off her and she wouldn't take her eyes of Kyou. I had never seen this girl so unsure of herself before; she raised her hand slightly but then let it fall again. Slowly she tipped her head downwards and shadowed her face.

Everything was circling around her; it was like I could see the significance of this moment clearly in front of me.

When she stepped forward her step echoed in my mind. When her hair swished with her step, all the motion repeated. When she slipped her arms around Tohru's neck, something hit me.

She was crying.

'Hana...' Tohru whispered. The rest of us stood rigid watching as the light scintillated around them, isolating them.

'Soon...' Hana sobbed, '...too soon, there will be pain and there's nothing I can do for you Tohru!'

Tohru's quivering arms clasped around her waist. 'Wh-what do you mean Hana?'

'I'm so sorry Tohru! There's nothing I can do, there's nothing anyone can do.'

'It's okay Hana, there's always something we can do. J-Just tell us and w-we'll try-'

'No!' Hana released Tohru instantly and her hands balled into fists by her side. 'What's done is done,' she looked up 'there's nothing anyone can do,' she repeated stonily and I saw her eyes flick to Kyou.

Kyou.

He stood there placid with the wind sweeping his hair across his face. Momentarily it settled, and I saw the tears gliding down his cheeks. It was only for a moment though.

Hana gazed at him and his eyes were meeting hers. For a while it seemed like nothing moved. Then, gently, he lowered his head.

'Gomenasai,' he breathed. He raised his head with a deliberate slowness and turned in the direction of school and continued his pace.

Returning my attention back to Hana, I saw her swallow then her feet moved forward again. The event was over, but it was burned in everyone's mind.

**o)o(o**

**Enjoy and please give me a review containing lots of criticisms - I wanna improve :D**

**Authors note: Gomenasai is sorry in Japanese - i just thought it wold go with the moment to write that in japanese :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know why but this was the hardest chapter to write - nothing sounded right and I am still not particularly happy with it but aw well I hope you enjoy it anyways ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters mentioned in this story**

**o)o(o**

When I saw Kyou at school during the day I couldn't bring myself to ask him about what happened. At the end of the day I guess he saw me staring at him though,

'Haru?' Kyou sighed.

I started and I began running my fingers through my hair. 'Yes Kyou?'

'Haru, please just forget about what happened with Hana. It was nothing and you don't need to worry about anything.'

'But –'

'He's right,' someone interrupted me from behind. I span around to face the freak girl herself. 'Please forget about the incident today, Kyou is right – it was nothing.' With that she departed, breezily brushing past Kyou. I saw him cast a grateful smile at her and then she was gone.

'Let's go home Haru'

When we sufficiently far enough away from the school he let me take his hand in mine and we started to swing them slightly.

I did not want to but I knew I would get nowhere with worrying about it so I decided to attempt to forget about the incident. If it was something important I was sure that Kyou would tell me.

'Kyou!' I smiled brightly at him, 'today's March 12th, so in two days its white day remember!'

'Yeah I remember,'

'Well get ready because I'm gonna make it the best day for you!'

'...you're not gonna do anything too big are you?' He looked at me warily but I waved my hand at him.

'It's gonna be perfect that's all you need to know,' I grinned as he looked at me suspiciously.

'Damn you...' he grunted. Then a comfortable silence fell and I could feel his thumb rubbing up and down mine in a comforting kind of way.

We were approaching Shigure's house when we saw Yuki. He was sitting on the porch with his hands balled into fists. He looked up and rose. His lips were drawn in an angry line and his eyes were scrunching up as if irritated.

'Yuki?' I called, 'you alright?'

He walked forward stiffly and grabbed Kyou's wrist.

'I need to talk to him,' He muttered darkly.

I was about to protest when Kyou said, 'alright I'll come.'

'Good.' Yuki began dragging him away forcefully.

I saw Kyou mouth sorry back at me as I stood dumbly in the clearing by the house.

o)o(o

Impatiently I waited in the front room, staring at some ice melt in my glass of water. I would glance up at the clock and as each minute passed I grew more and more irascible and finally when the hand had moved a whole fifteen minutes I went in search of my kitten.

I crept up all the stairs and silently made my way down the corridor to where I could hear voices.

They were in Yuki's room and I silently slid down to sit down beside the door.

'...I... can't believe it...' that was Yuki.

'I know and I'm really sorry... but ... please don't tell Haru!'

'It will all be over if I tell him won't it?'

There was I silence I presume that Kyou must have nodded because Yuki said,

'I won't tell him then, and I'll help you,'

Very quietly I heard Kyou whisper a thank you and then the conversation ended with Yuki saying, 'this stupid feud's been going on for too long.'

Steps started heading for the door so I bolted down the stairs and shot back into front room. I sunk back into the chair and shakily I brought the water to my lips. _He's keeping things from me_

_o)o(o_

**Criticise this all you want please ^_^ I'm still looking for advise on how to improve and so far noones really told me anything bad which I suppose is good :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't been getting many reviews lately so I'm going to gently remind you to _REVIEW IT!_ *^_^* I'm trying to update a lot because I have one of those habits where I lose interest very quickly in a story but I know the ending for this so I really want to get it done without rushing it too much :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

**o)o(o**

A few moments later Kyou and Yuki entered the front room. I surveyed Yuki's face, it was solemn and emotionless but I could see in his eyes that something was wrong. Kyou, on the other hand, was back to trying to be smiley.

There was a bubbly feeling in my chest that felt like anger but it wasn't. It was more like jealousy. Why could Kyou tell his secret to Yuki, his _enemy_, and not me? In my head I was screaming and then I felt that feeling coming, the dark cloud that expanded in my mind until there was nothing left of the normal me. Black was here.

o)o(o

_Black's pov (yes I'm treating them as separate people)_

Snarling I rose from my seat. How fucking dare he? How dare he make me feel like this?

I charged forwards and my hands sailed forward to grab his wrists and pin them against the wall above his head.

'What's your secret Kyou?' He wasn't looking scared, he was looking sad and that angered me more.

'Tell me goddamnit!' I heard my voice crack and I wondered why. Black never felt anything but anger, this was more frustration and sadness at the frustration. I hadn't even noticed that my grip had loosened. His hand had come down and started to caress my cheek.

The darkness was clearing in my mind and I knew that white was returning

o)o(o

_White's POV_

I blinked and stared at my hands that held one of Kyou's above his head. I could feel his other hand on my cheek and I saw kindness in his eyes. When did he become so calm? And what had I done to him?

'Kyou,' I breathed 'w-what did I do?'

'Don't worry about it Haru, and please Haru you don't need to worry about a secret being kept from you. Please just trust me for a little while longer.' He pleaded with me and I could never deny him or go against him for long. I nodded once but I still felt worried, this time over the fact that I still couldn't control black.

I was startled when someone laid their thin hand on my shoulder. I span round and saw that Yuki had glided over from the corner. The sadness had gone from his eyes and had been replaced by what seemed like a determination. This was strange in Yuki. He was never determined or passionate about anything.

'Haru,' he stated forcefully, 'Kyou told me about you two being together and I want you to know that I am happy for you and I will do everything in my power to help you.'

'Help us?' I said confusedly.

He backtracked quickly, 'I mean stop Akito from ever finding out,'

'Um, well thanks I guess...'

Never before in one day had I had so many people keeping things from me but I thought that for the time being I could listen to Kyou and trust him. It was going to be hard though.

We heard a crash and blur shot into the room. It swept me and Kyou up and held us tightly to us.

'This is so wonderful!' It shouted happily.

'Dammit Shigure!' I heard Kyou mumble, his voice muffled against the shouting thing's robes.

He released us and we started gasping for air, but he still continued shouting with the same exuberance.

'We have a love story in the house! Romance blossoming between two young people – such inspiration for writing!'

'God he's annoying,' I muttered.

'At least his enthusiasm means he accepts us,' Kyou replied smiling up me.

My mouth crack a smile back, 'you know Kyou I don't remember you ever being this calm about everything, you've changed.'

He blushed and looked down at the ground.

'I've just realised what's important to me.'

**o)o(o**

**Gentle reminder no2 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. White Day  Part 1

**Feel for me I'm going to have 8 hours of geography exams next week :( anyhoo this is part one of the white day chapter and I hope you enjoy it... and review it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haru, Yuki, Tohru, Kyou or any other of the Fruits basket characters **

**ENJOY!**

March 14th - White Day

I woke up and I had a grin on my face. The last day I managed to forget about the secret that Kyou was keeping from me. I figured that that would be best for now. In fact for this day that secret was not even important. Today was white day and it was going to be our best day to date.

Despite this, it was a Wednesday and so we had school. Our date would wait until afterwards.

o)o(o

The whole day passed torturously slowly. We watched as girls eyed Yuki carefully to see if he had bought them any chocolates. I smirked to myself as I thought how idiotic they all were. However then I saw a separate group of rabid girls with shadowed faces, gleaming eyes and bright white grins. Their backs were turned on Yuki so who were they swooning over?

I followed their eyes to a very familiar person.

Oh no. The black cloud began to fog over inside my head and I knew that I was going black.

_Black's POV_

'Excuse me ladies...' I growled menacingly. They bucked and whirled round looking up at me fearfully.

'Can I ask whom you were staring at?' I snarled at them. They were all petrified but the bravest and obviously the leader cleared her throat and spoke up.

'We were looking at Kyou-sama.' She met my stare and we battled each other out. She wasn't going to give in so I swallowed and spoke darkly.

'Get out of here...'

She put her hands on her hips, encouraged by the fact that she did not lose, and stated just as coldly, 'why should we?'

A shaking girl from behind her mewed a pathetic little, 'Okami-chan this is Hatsuharu Sohma...'

'and!' Okami snapped back, 'why should we have to leave?'

'Um...' The girl shrank back and I raised an eyebrow.

'I said leave.' I repeated.

'And I said no!' She simpered and bared her fangs.

'I don't want to have to hit a girl.'

'Then don't.'

'I will if you don't stop fawning over Kyou like that! He doesn't even like it!'

She cocked her head to the side, 'why do you care so much? It's a well known fact that the Sohma cousins don't get on particularly well?'

_If only she knew _I thought smirking.

'What the hell is happening here?' The fangirls and I weaved round to face the voice. It was Kyou with a dour look on his face.

'Kyou-sama!' Okami grinned sweetly. _God, they call me bipolar_

Kyou raised an eyebrow and turned to me, 'well Haru what was happening?'

'They were being all disgusting and gross and perving over you kitten,' I scorned. Kyou's expression turned from that of anger to panic.

'Kitten?' Okami shrilled.

'Ah-h it's just what he used to call me when we were kids - a very _very _long time ago!'

'KITTEN!' The other fan girls exploded, 'it suits him perfectly – KAWAIIIII!'

Kyou took the opportunity to drag Haru away forcefully and pull him up the stairs and onto the roof.

He shoved me up against the wall to have a good yell at me, but there was no use I was already turning white again.

_White's POV_

'You can't just go around saying stupid stuff like that to whoever you feel like!' He shouted angrily.

'Uh Kyou?'

'WHAT!'

'Why am I pinned up against a wall?'

'UGH! Don't go white on me now you asshole!' But he eased off all the same.

His breathing became less agitated and he said slowly, 'Haru, just be more careful. I don't want anyone to ruin this for us.'

I didn't really know what black had done but a fool could see that it had pissed Kyou off. I slowly shifted him around to kiss him. His cheeks started to burn and he tentatively kissed back. I released his lips and panted, 'I don't want to ruin this either so don't worry!'

**o)o(o**

**Part 2 coming soon :)**

**Authors notes: - Kawai means cute in Japanese. Oh and Okami isnt a real japanese name it literally means wolf :P thats the animal i was going for if you didn't get that.**

**This chapter was a bit of a pointless one but I really wanted to get some good writing techniques in there so please tell me how I did :D**

**Review please :)**

**thank you xx **


	16. White Day  part 2

**Oh my god! I don't think I've ever written anything so long in my life! I'm sorry that it might seem a bit waffly in some place because of this but I promised you I tried my best. I really hope you enjoy it but I should warn you I don't particularly like the first half of this chapter but it seemed necessary to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters in this story.**

**o)o(o**

It was a long wait until school finished but I used the time planning everything to the last meticulous detail. I knew that he was going to love it but I didn't know if it was going to beat our first date. All I knew is that the look on his face when he saw the fireworks, I wanted that look to be on his face always. He was too beautiful for his face to be permanently in a scowl.

I was so lost in a daze that I hadn't even noticed that the bell had rang until someone nudged me.

'Haru? Come on get up school's finished!' It was Momiji's voice that slowly drifted me back into consciousness.

'Wha- Oh crap! I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow Momiji!' I sprinted out of the door, bounding out of endless people's way. I left so fast that I never saw the knowing smile on Momiji's face and I never heard his small whisper, 'Have fun Haru.'

He was already waiting for me when I reached the front of the school. I glanced at his face and saw the familiar scowl. He spotted me darting my way towards me.

'S-sorry I'm late!' I panted.

'What took you so long?' He grumbled.

'Fell asleep,' I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile before he forcefully grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the gate.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Well,' he stated, 'I thought you were treating me!'

'I am! So you better let me lead the way because we're not going that way,'

'How can I be sure you know where you're going? You always get lost!'

'That's true kitten,' I smiled at him, 'but this is place that I could never forget the way to,'

He looked confused but then he allowed me to drag him to where I parked my bike. I undid the chain and started her up.

'Come on get on, this place is a little way so we have to set off now if we wanna get back before midnight!'

He scrambled on and we set off.

o)o(o

He was being unusually patient. It had been a few hours before we had set of and he hadn't said one single angry word. Of course he might have been and I might not just have heard him but I could feel him sitting still on the back with his hands still clasped around my middle. It was getting dark and I was a bit disappointed that I wasn't going to be able to show him my favourite place in the entire world in daylight, but it still held magic even in the dark.

It was another half an hour before I finally heard him grumble against my back, 'Haru are we ever gonna get there?'

'Are you getting bored kitten?' I said back.

'No just when we get there we're only going to have a few minutes there before we're going to have to set back! It just seems like it's a bit stupid that's all,'

'You'll understand it when you see it Kyou don't worry, and it's only another ten miles so we'll be there very soon, I promise.'

I felt him nod and he was quiet again.

Soon the majestic old oak came into sight and I knew that we had arrived. As I slowly brought the bike to a stop I sensed Kyou's head perk up and he considered his surroundings.

'Haru what's over the hill?' He asked once he had clambered off.

'Go and see Kitten?'

He cautiously made his way to the old oak to pear over the hill to the place that mattered so much to me in my heart.

I saw him stop and I knew that it had shocked him. The beauty of the place would be enough to do that to anyone.

I could see his eyes tracing over the landscape, the statuesque forest that outlined the boundaries of the fields all with spirited flowers that proudly portrayed their vibrant petals. Also, the elegant river that danced through the land, dividing it into twin pictures of merit and that reflected every shimmering star in the sky.

I snuck up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist. I heard him whisper what this place was.

'Well, my mother isn't a Sohma as you know but she her family is also very wealthy. When I was around six Akito said they couldn't be together anymore, I guess Akito was angry that my mother hadn't rejected me or hated me, she was a strong lady. My mother cried for days when she was told but she didn't fight Akito. She just couldn't believe that she would never get to see me or my father again. She was given three days with us and then she would have to return to her family and never call upon the Sohmas again. She accepted the time gracefully and she set about preparing a present for me and a present for my father so that we would have something to remember her by.' I stopped to wipe my eyes but Kyou grabbed my hands, I stared down into those ruby orbs that held so much concern. He reached up and gently dabbed my eyes with his sleep before slipping his hand into my own and telling me to continue if I wanted to.

I squeezed his hand as a thank you before taking a breath and progressing, 'Akito found out about the presents and in a rage of cruelty told her to destroy anything that would remind us of her in the house. All the flowers, books, jewellery and clothes in our house that would remind us of her were destroyed. Akito's men even took their wedding rings and threw them into a fire that melted them down into nothing but clumps of metal. She had only two days left. We spent the second day as a family going around beaches and enjoying the sun, trying to forget what was to come. I was so young back that I couldn't really understand the concept of 'your mother is going to leave and never come back' but my father did. On that day I often say a tear slip from his eye and I would see my mother slowly reach up and wipe it away. They loved each other so much,' I halted to look down at him, his face was turned away from mine and I saw his shoulder's shaking.

'Hey, hey Kyou don't cry about it this was a long time ago alright!' I panicked and brought him in for a hug.

'I-I'm sorry, I should be comforting you but I just can't stand the hurt you must have felt,'

'sh, sh, the fact that you're crying for me brings me comfort in a weird so you shouldn't worry,' I heard him giggle softly and I knew that it would be alright for me to continue.

I stroked his tears away with my thumb and then clasped his hand again.

'When we arrived home that night, my father carried me to my bed I was so tired. It had been a brilliant day. Anything I had wanted I had gotten, ice creams, rides, anything apart from presents. I went to sleep and my parents were downstairs the whole night and I suppose I can guess what they did now even if I didn't know back then,' I chuckled to myself for a moment, 'anyway, when I woke up in the morning my father was gone and when I asked my mother where he was she didn't tell me, she just said that he would be back by the evening, that he would tuck me in just as he always had. She then told me that this day would be all for us and that she had something to show to me. We climbed into her car and we went on the same journey that you and I just made.'

Realisation was starting to dawn on Kyou's face, 'she took you here...'

'She didn't just take me here Kyou; she gave this entire place to me. She told me that no matter what Akito would never find out about this place. It was just for me, she told me that only I would ever be able to find the way here which I why I didn't get lost Kyou.'

I smiled a true bright smile at him, 'she told me one last thing Kyou, one last thing before we set off back to home and she left. She told me that one day I will bring the one I truly love the most, the most important person to my heart, I would tell them this story and they will realise how much they mean to me. She told me that this will be the perfect way to show them and that they will truly understand the feelings I have for them, how I will always stand by them, protect them no matter what happens.' I took his other hand in my and I brought them to my chest, 'do you understand Kyou? Do you truly understand the way I feel about you?'

He paused and bore his eyes into mine, then, he threw his arms around me and I realised he was sobbing. He wasn't even attempting to hold back the flows of tears.

'I understand Haru, I don't know how to prove it to you, but I feel that way too. I promise you I do.' My arms tightened around him and I buried my head into his hair.

'Thank you Kyou,' and in my head and I whispered a thank you to my mother, this was the best present that she could have ever given me, and I bet she knew it.

**o)o(o**

**Ok I have a few notes about this chapter:**

**note 1) I don't think that Haru's parents were ever mentioned were they? If they were then just pretend that this is what happened okay? :P**

**note 2) The place that Haru's mother gave to him is based on the place which Howl gave Sophie in Howl's Moving Castle (which I really recommed everyone should see ^_^)**

**note 3) Doesn't everyone want a place like that to go to where they can call it their own and noone else will go? I do :)**

**note 4) please review :D**


	17. White Day  End

**Hey sorry for not updating quite as quickly as I normally do but I had a lot of exams and I mean ALOT! I had five hours of english and eight hours of chemistry (all spread out over a week btw :P) so yeah feel for me because I have more in a week ;(**

**anyhoo this is a bit of a nothing chapter but I got a review telling me I was speeding through the story too muh and I agree so thank you for that review :D, so this is just a little chapter in between with a little bit of fluff to keep you happy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters mentioned below.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**o)o(o**

We lay there for a while and I twiddled his hair in my fingers. It was soft and feathery, and just another thing that I adored about him. I proceeded to tell him this and he blushed and pulled away. His embarrassment did not last long though, it never really did anymore; he lay his head back down against my chest and he hung his arm across my waist.

'I like listening to your heart beat,' he mumbled softly. Smiling, I began petting his hair again. 'You know Haru, I'm gonna be a third year soon and you're gonna be a second year.'

'...yeah I know but why's this important?'

'Well I don't know about you but I really don't wanna be held back a year, the head said that I'm bright enough to catch up on all the school I missed alright but he expects no absent days from me so I wanna get home soon.'

'Aw, I think it would be cool to have you in the same year as me.' I grinned at him.

'Well I wouldn't mind being in the same year as you but... but then the rat would graduate before me and I just couldn't take that!' His head sprung off my chest and his hands were balled into fists. Chuckling I pulled him down onto me again.

'Alright, alright we'll leave really soon, but I thought you and Yuki didn't have a feud anymore,'

His eyes widened slightly, 'oh yeah! I forgot about that!' He giggled quietly at his own stupidity. Then he pushed himself back off my chest, despite resistance, and stood up. He held out his hand to me and I took it – grudgingly.

'you know you won't be able to get home if I don't start the bike,' I declared cheekily. He punched me lightly in reply and gave me the infamous 'Kyou Sohma scowl'. 'Okay, okay just kidding!'

I started the bike up, he climbed on the back and we were away. The return journey was more tiresome than the way there. It was now just before midnight and we just knew that Tohru was freaking out and assuming the worst.

I felt Kyou yawn sleepily against my back and I couldn't help but wonder why we just didn't stay at the land, but he was right, the school year ended in about a month (1). There was nothing to talk about, we were both so tired and the wind whisking around us would have made it difficult to hear anyway.

It was entirely uneventful the whole way home, the only joy I got was when we arrived. Kyou was so tired that when I climbed off he nearly slumped off the bike.

I caught him and smiled when I saw that his eyes were fighting valiantly to stay open. Whoosh, he sailed up into my arms and I ferried him to our room bridal-style.

He breathed a laboured 'I love you so much Haru...' before completely relaxing in my arms.

I lay him on the bed and carefully took off his shoes and trousers – too tired to do anything else. I rapidly did the same and then collapsed next to him on the bed. He hand twitched against mine and I gently took in mine. No more contact than that but it was certainly an improvement on the previous head-to-toe arrangement.

I whispered, 'I love you too Kyou' and then I too drifted to sleep.

**o)o(o**

**(1) The Japanese school year ends in April but I don't know exactly when in April so about a month from March 14th**

**So yeah the next chapter will be up relatively soon I hope and I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers :D I have 19 reviews! I kinda didn't expect that many :P Oh and quick note if you like this story can you please go read my other oneshot! It's another Haru/Kyou story :)**

**Thank you for reading this! Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Right last time I gotta a review saying the chapter was short so here's an ultra long one to make up for it ^^. Its still a bit of a filler chapter but I like it even though there isn't much fluff in it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, only own my own characters.**

**ENJOY!**

**o)o(o**

Unfortunately the rest of the school year was riddled with catch-up exams for Kyou so I did not go out with him at all until the end of term. I was strangely lonely when he was studying vigorously, especially so when he kicked me out of _our _room for trying to innocently molest him.

He wouldn't even take a break for dinner and Tohru would bring his meals up to him and he would wolf it down and leave it outside the door. I never knew that Kyou cared so much about school; he never struck me as being smart before. Then I realised that was probably because he was always shadowed next to Yuki; that made me feel guilty.

After that I allowed him to study in peace every night, I would only make sure that he did go to bed at some reasonable hour. He told me that his last exam would be on the second to last day of school and that the teachers would mark them ultra-quick so that he could have them back on the last day of term.

o)o(o

'Haru! Haru!' I turned my head and saw Kyou running towards me waving an envelope in his hand. 'I got my exam results back!'

'That's great! How did you do?'

'Haven't opened them yet, I wanted to do it with you seeing as you had to put up with a whole month of me just studying!' He smiled apologetically at me and then held the envelope out to me. 'So let's open them together!'

'I never knew you cared so much about test results before!' I barely caught the sad look on his face but I did, and I frowned. 'Hey Kyou I didn't-'

'O.K 1...2...3... And open!' He interrupted and ripped envelope.

We stared at the results, eagerly scanning for the best grades. He had passed all of them with flying colours, and I couldn't have felt more proud of him. I ruffled his hair and congratulated him as Yuki and Tohru converged with us. They took the results out of his hands and Tohru bounced up and down excitedly.

'Well done Kyou-kun! They're amazing results, I didn't get this good and I didn't even miss half the school year.' She placed a small kiss on his cheek and his face radiated heat.

He grumbled and murmured embarrassed thanks. Turning back to Yuki, I could see that he was just staring at one particular result – Physics. Then he turned his face up and smiled slightly. 'Well done Kyou, you beat me at Physics.'

Silence

The whole school seemed to stop. Yuki's intolerable fanclub sprinted over, collecting from all sides of the school and started to yell in Yuki and Kyou's face.

'WHAT! YUKI IS NEVER BEATEN! HE ALWAYS COMES FIRST IN EVERYTHING! THERE MUST BE SOME MISTAKE, THERE IS NO WAY THAT YUKI COULD HAVE COME _SECOND_ ESPECIALLY TO HIS STUPID COUSIN WITH ANGER PROBLEMS!'

Yuki faced them down and told them coolly, 'I would appreciated it if you didn't talk about my cousin like that and there is no mistake with the marking of the grades, Kyou studied hard and deserved that grade.'

They gaped at him before turning on their haunches and stomping away, still mumbling miserably. Kyou, on the other hand, still looked shocked and his eyes weren't blinking. He swallowed and breathed out, 'I... beat Yuki?'

Yuki nodded with a slight smile, and then Kyou's face broke out into a beam and he started laughing, 'hey it only took 17 years but I beat him!'

'I thought the rivalry was over!' Yuki said, still smiling though.

'Congratualtions Kyou-kun, oh I don't mean that in a bad way to you Yuki-kun but Kyou has waited so long for this!' Tohru babbled happily to herself and when no one was looking I stole a quick kiss from Kyou. His eyes darted around to see if there were any witnesses – there were none – and he relaxed into the kiss.

When we broke apart we saw a swarm of girls heading toward us. A different set this time, at the front I saw the old familiar face of Okami Niga approaching with her followers in flying-V formation.

'Greetings Sohmas and Honda-san,' She held up her hand to us, _at least she doesn't hold a grudge against Tohru like Yuki's worshippers, still they're annoying as hell! _'I heard that Kyou-sama has beaten Yuki at Physics, for this occasion we come bearing gifts!'

'As long as it's not bloody gold, frankincense and myrrh,' I mumbled and Yuki snorted.

Okami swallowed heavily, obviously resisting the urge to hit me in front of her precious Kyou . 'No don't worry they're not.' She clapped her hands impressively twice and shouted, 'Akemi Fujiyoshi, class 2D, forward!' A smallish girl with a bubblegum-pink ribbon holding her hair back proceeded forwards with deliberate slowness.

'I come bearing a cake, Victoria Sponge with strawberries on top, we know that it is a favourite of yours,' she held out the box and bowed her head.

'Oh...err yeah... it is... thanks,' he took the box and she treaded backwards without turning and head still bowed. Yuki was looking bemused, Kyou confused, but Tohru had her hands clasped and was looking in awe at the majestic scene in front of us. I just wanted to know how they prepared this so fast, I mean Kyou had only found out his score two minutes ago.

Okami clapped her hands again twice, 'Ami Takeda, class 1B, forward!' A taller, gangly girl made the same slow procession as the first. 'I come bearing flowers, red roses, to symbolise our love for you,'

Kyou looked embarrassed but accepted the flowers.

'Finally, on her graduation day, Mai Ando, class 3C, forward,' a girl who was shaking with tears took her place in front of Kyou,

'Kyou-sama, it has been a pleasure worshipping you for the past two years and I hope that we will meet ag-'

Okami interrupted with another resounding clap, 'enough of that Mai, this is an official ceremony!'

'right... s-sorry! I come bearing this painting, my heart and soul poured onto the canvas with every stroke of the brush, I hope that you will love it.'

Tears streamed down her face she whispered, 'goodbye' and ran off in the other direction.

'Mai! You come back here!' Okami screeched waving her hand, Mai did not return so she coughed slightly, bowed her head to Kyou and shouted, 'dismissed!'

They marched away and we were left standing there, shocked.

'Wow...' Tohru breathed admiringly.

'Yeah...' I whispered.

Yuki was the only one to come to his senses. 'Well done Kyou, mine have never done official ceremonies for me like that,'

Kyou shook his head, 'yeah yeah well, I don't know what's wrong with them do I!' He thrust the flowers and the painting into my hands and greedily looked at the cake, 'I think we should celebrate the start of the holidays with some cake don't you?'

The three of them walked on ahead but the painting was huge and the flowers didn't make it any easier to carry. I had to say though it was good, it had Kyou standing under a tree with blossoms falling around him and he was smiling radiantly.

_Yep this is definitely going up on our wall!_

**_o)o(o_**

**Hate it? Love it? review please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I am quite a frequent updater so to me 3 weeks without an update seems like a total disrace so I'm really sorry!**

**Anyway I got the inspiration for this chapter from my friend Harri, who came to me with the same problem just a bit more openly and she was totally unashamed :P**

**So thank you to her for letting me use this in my story and for just making me laugh every single day ^_^**

**Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and my exams are over YEY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**_o)o(o_**

It was only when we got home from the picnic and had dinner that we realised how the term had utterly exhausted us – especially Kyou. We all helped with the clearing away apart from Shigure who snuck away shouting something about a deadline.

We all sat languidly in front of the television, staring with effort at the screen. It was only a matter of time before one of us surrendered into our debility.

Yuki stifled a final polite little yawn and with a voice intertwined with fatigue said, 'Miss Honda, thank you for dinner tonight, it was very tasty but I think I shall have an early night,' he swept up the stairs and we heard the door to his room shut.

I glanced down to Kyou who looked thoroughly worn through and who was lounging his head against my shoulder.

'I think that we'll head up too now Tohru, you should do the same too soon,' I smiled gratefully at her and she beamed back.

'I think I will do Haru-kun, sleep tight!'

I grabbed Kyou's hand and gave him a gentle tug so that he stood up. 'Haru,' he whispered hoarsely, 'when we get up there I have something to ask you.'

'Sure thing kitten,'

We sluggishly trundled up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed. I snaked my arm under his head and twisted it round so that my fingers could intertwine with his hair.

'So...' I blew gently in his ear and he shuddered, 'what did you want to ask me?'

His eyes flashed away from mine and he furiously boar his eyes into the duvet.

'Hey is it really that embarrassing?' I asked amused and planted a kiss on his hair.

'Will you teach me how to ride a bike?' He exclaimed hastily. My brain took a few moments to unscramble the jumble of syllables. Once it had my lips spread into a wide smile.

'Of course I will! I can take you to our special place tomorrow and you can practice there, then I can take you to meet my biker friends when you get real good, that reminds me I haven't spoken to them in a while and they might be...' I trailed off when I saw his face – a picture of total humiliation.

We stayed still for a few seconds before he rolled over and muttered, 'forget I said anything,' he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp.

My arm was stuck lamely out at the side where he had rolled his head off. I was dumbfounded, he had asked me so I agreed wholeheartedly but he acted like I had offended him. I brought my arm up to scratch my head.

It was I could to lie there in the dark with Kyou's fuming body next to me. I kept replaying the scenario in my head and wondered where had I gone wrong.

I struggled with it with a few minutes before it clicked.

Kyou meant a normal bike.

Of course! It all made sense! His mother certainly wouldn't have taught him as she wouldn't let him out of the house; his dad didn't seem the loving father type who would take pride in teaching his young little son how to ride a bike; and while Kazuma was a loving father type, it may not have even crossed his mind.

I grinned against my pillow.

Tomorrow on the first day of our holidays would be the start of the official 'Hatsuharu Sohma's official riding school for cute little kittens!'

**o)o(o**

**oh the next chapters gonna have so much fluff :D**

**REVIEW**


	20. Encounter with the Yankee

**Hellooo, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but that's okay because it was quite short! This one, however, is long and it would make my month if someone reviewd it ^_^. It's a little different to my other chapters and I'm sorry for that but you have to bare with me.**

**Oh and thank you to Flick who sent me a Zinnia yesterday, it was very cute cos you know how much I love the meaning behind flowers :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in fruits basker**

o)o(o

A plotting grin danced its way through my lips as the sun forced my eyes to open. I was to make Kyou learn to ride a bike and he was going to be embarrassed and shy which in turn would endear me to him even more. So teaching him was a win-win situation.

I frowned with sudden problems that had uncovered themselves, where would I get a bike. My old bike was broken, lying dejected and uncared for somewhere in the main house. I knew that Yuki would not be seen on a bike; in fact it was comical to think of him on such a thing. I had never seen Tohru own such a thing and if she did it would have some ridiculous little personalization on it that Kyou would certainly not appreciate.

Inspiration struck me down like a train. Yankee had one. _But how am I gonna get her to give it to me without asking why and who for; she's one of those annoying girls who has to know everything_. I crossed that thought out of my mind, I would cross that bridge when it came to it.

o)o(o

Bounding downstairs, I nearly rugby tackled Tohru who was starting to wake up the others.

'Oh Tohru, would you mind telling Kyou that I've gone out for a bit but I'll be back soon. Also can you not wake him up for a little bit, it would make things a lot easier.'

'Of course Haru-kun, but where are you going so early in the morning?'

It couldn't hurt to tell her I figured. _Oh and wait I don't even know where yankee's house is!_

'I'm looking to borrow a bike from the Ya- I mean Arisa-chan,'

'Oh do you know the way, because I know how easily you can get lost. Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that Uo-chan's house is sometimes really hard to find and I get lost all the time every-'

I hushed her by planting my hand on her head, 'shh, it's okay I know I get lost. Could you give me directions?'

'Of course Haru-kun! Just give me a minute!'

She pranced off into her room, humming a little tune. Sighing, I plopped down on the stairs and ran my fingers through my coarse hair. It really was nothing like Kyou's which was fine and soft, so inviting.

By the time she had returned, I was lying on my back at the foot of the stairs, legs crossed and my arms providing a pillow for my head.

'Ahh, I'm so sorry Haru-kun I took longer than a minute didn't I?' She held something out for me to take, 'It's a map, I marked out the route and put little notes for directions. I also stuck some photos on there so that it will be easier to follow, but I guess that was all a bit unnecessary wasn't it?' She bowed her head, 'I'm sorry if I delayed you.'

I was already halfway out the door, so I waved my hand back at her, 'don't worry so much about things! Thanks for the map!'

o)o(o

Despite the map taking thirty minutes out of my time, it was easy to follow, even for me. The whole journey took me less than twenty minutes.

I stepped off and stared at the house. It was small, unattractive and reflected its inhabitants having hard-features. It desperately cried out for care, like a lick of paint. One of the windows had a baseball sized ball hole through it and several of the ledges hang limply from one brave screw.

The whole house looked as uninviting as an ice bath filled with spiders apart from one little thing. Looking to the side of the house I saw there was a large bed of soil. Most of the flowers were brown and had wilted long ago, the bushes were nothing but skeletons but there was one solitary flower standing proud. A large pink flower, I'm no flower expert so I couldn't tell you for the life of me what it was but it had five large petals which I know doesn't narrow it down.

I started to go a touch it.

'Don't touch it,' someone voiced.

I span on my haunches and found it to be only the Yankee, I sighed in relief and did my best to smile at her, _might as well sweeten her up._ She looked haggard and had lost her usual air of confidence.

'What do you want Haru?' She looked more irritated than anything, I was shocked that she had used my name, she never used my name.

'Um, I was wondering if I could use your bike for a little while, no more than a week.'

'Yeah whatever, it's over there.' She pointed to a small shed behind me and then made to move inside again. I frowned slightly. The Yankee always asked questions, it was her way to do so. Even though I really should have known better, _really _should have known better, I reached forward and grasped her wrist, stopping her.

She looked at me tiredly, 'is there something else?'

I was at a loss at what to say, I mean there really was nothing else but there was something wrong and I couldn't just let her stay like that. So I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, 'would you like me to get Tohru?'

Her eyes widened, 'why would you do that?'

I floundered, 'because you seem sad that's all,'

She smiled at me, like she was grateful for something. 'No it's alright, Tohru doesn't need to come. I'll see you soon Haru, back at school.' She tried to move again but somehow I still was not releasing her wrist.

'Is there something else?' She said irritably.

'Err, why don't you come over to our house sometime. Tohru would love to have you and wave girl over sometime.'

'I'll think about it...'

I could feel that I was losing this conversation badly and so I blurted out another thing on impulse, 'what's that flower about over there?'

Her constant tugging at her wrist stopped.

'It's a hibiscus.' She stated simply. She looked into my eyes which searched for more than that simple answer. 'Fine I'll tell you. It keeps my connection with Tohru alive for me.' She sat down heavily on the ground bringing me down with her.

'Long ago, before any of you Sohmas came along into her world, it was me, Hana and Tohru. It felt for the first time in a very long while that I was accepted and that I had someone who would love me no matter what. I know for sure that Hana felt the exact same way. When she first started living with Yuki and Kyou we were angry, angry that she hadn't told us. We felt like we had betrayed us that she hadn't felt like she could confide in us.'

I nodded slowly, still not saying anything.

'We were so ready to hate the Sohmas for everything that they had done, but we couldn't. One day Hana came into school and asked to speak to me. She told me that Tohru had helped us all that she could do, she felt the pained waves from the Sohmas and told us that we had to let her go. She was needed elsewhere.'

She looked at the flower for a moment but then turned to face me again.

'That day, I came home crying. I knew once and for all that I had to accept the fact that I was losing her, but I couldn't. On the way I saw a man selling flowers and I saw that he held that flower. It was a very beautiful flower, and when he told me the meaning I knew that it was perfect.'

'What did it mean?' I voiced carefully,

'The meaning of a hibiscus is 'beautiful spirit'' She smiled at me slightly, 'so you see like Tohru is the only light in my own miserable world, that flower is the only light in this miserable house. While I take care of the flower, to me, it is like I'm taking care of Tohru.'

I saw her wipe her eyes on her sleeve before standing abruptly. 'Tell anyone of this and you're dead. Now take the bike and go.'

o)o(o

**So I know there is a distinct lack of Kyou in this chapter but do you forgive me? Do you think it was good anyway? REVIEW!**

**Oh and also did you like the whole flower thing because as I mentioned above I do love the meaning of flowers but you might not so tell me if you though it was really dumb :P**


	21. Trust me

**AHHH i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I still haven't exceded the one year mark and I think that's good :). Anyhoo this is kind of a nothing chapter but it just felt right before Kyou learns to ride a bike which is entirely mush :P**

**Oh by the way there's a new anime that I've seen and if anyone likes Clannad, Air, Fruits Basket etc. I really suggest that you watch Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi was Mada Shiranai (Ano Hana for short). It made me cry so much ;(.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters involved**

**Enjoy!**

**o)o(o**

It was a treacherous journey back to Shigure's; I didn't really think through balancing an ordinary bike on a motorbike. Every time I rounded a corner both bikes tottered precariously and people around were giving me strange looks. However, I managed to avoid all forms of the police and made it back with only a few narrow-misses of near fatal accidents.

I propped Arisa's bike up against a tree so that it was mostly hidden from sight and then set about finding my kitten. Where else was there to look but the roof? Sure enough he was lounging legs crossed, and arms folded behind his head just letting the wind whoosh over him. His left foot was tapping to an imaginary rhythm. His eyes were closed, his entire face entirely relaxed with no worries.

'Hey kitten,' I whispered softly. His eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light, before his hand reached up and cupped my face.

'Missed you...' he murmured softly.

'Missed you too,' I swooped down to give him a soft kiss before placing myself beside him.

Kyou rolled over onto his side and looked longingly into my eyes, 'where did you go this morning?'

'it's a surprise for later,' I winked at him and a scowl threatened his features, ' don't worry you won't have to wait long. I just want to enjoy this moment with you for a little while.' My arm flopped down to the side as an invitation to come closer. After looking hesitant for a moment, Kyou lay his head down on my arm and began to play with the buttons on my shirt.

I smiled softly, 'just like a little kitten,' I breathed and planted an affectionate kiss on the top of his velvety hair. He batted me slowly and I caught the hand and kissed that too. We looked at each other with play-anger and we chuckled quietly.

Closing his eyes and resting his head once more, Kyou sighed, 'I wish we could be like this forever,'

'we could be, if you wanted,' I suddenly felt uneasy and I didn't know why but my anxiety grew when Kyou froze ever so slightly. 'Kyou what's wrong?' I sat up bringing him with me. I looked into his eyes deliberately and gingerly tugged a stray bit of hair behind his ear.

'Haru, what would you do if I wasn't here anymore?' Kyou wasn't looking away shyly, he was staring me down with an intense seriousness. The conversation wasn't just making me anxious anymore, my stomach was feeling heavy with fear.

'Kyou what do you mean?' I did not like the unfamiliar waver in my voice

'Just answer my question Haru,' it wasn't harsh, his tone, just pensive.

'Well I don't think it's very likely to happen Kyou, I always want to be with you, always!'

He was looking at me sadly, that same sad expression he had when I had gone black and nearly attacked me. It was filled with utter devotion and love, like he would never leave me by choice. I should feel consoled but I didn't, I was still on edge.

'Kyou please you're... you're scaring me,' I felt torn open, completely vulnerable.

'I'm so sorry Haru,' his eyes were shining, tragedy of the future burning bright.

'Are you going away, are you in trouble? I'll protect you Kyou, no matter what!' I clasped his hand and brought it close to my chest. 'You feel that Kyou? That strong beat? Every one of those beats belongs to you! My whole heart, body, soul belongs to you! It's yours!'

He chuckled thickly, 'you're going mushy Haru,'

'I'm serious!' I exploded. 'Why won't you tell me what's going on Kyou?'

'I can't,' he whispered.

'Why not?' I felt like a desperate poor wretched creature, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

He looked away finally, 'I've already said to much,'

Ready to shout again, something stopped me. 'Kyou your nose...' I saw his hand reach up and when he brought it away it was covered in scarlet.

'Oh dear,' he laughed, 'I better go clean this up,' he started for the ladder,

'Kyou,' I whispered helplessly.

'Don't worry Haru,' he turned around to face me again, 'I love you, more than anything in the world, and when the time comes I will tell you what's going on.' Smiling at me he sighed, 'until that moment you just have to trust me,'

He left the roof, and I was left alone. It's a dreadful feeling, desperation. Love really can hurt you more than anything else. You want to clasp it so tight until you nearly suffocate it and never let it go, it's a wonderful feeling but sometimes it feels like your chasing it and you will never catch it.

_Trust me..._

**O)O(O)**

**Review please :) **

**thank you for reading!**


End file.
